Vuelve a mí
by WrittingontheWalls
Summary: La historia toma lugar luego del fin del manga. Sumika y Ushio viven sus vidas después de graduarse, la rubia viviendo con su abuela. Sin embargo, Sumika sufre un accidente que pondrá en aprietos la relación que tanto les costó concretar.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Sasameki Koto no me pertenece, esto es solo una ficción alternativa.**_

_**¡Espero les guste!**_

**Vuelve a mí. **

Por fin, por fin podían sentirse felices y completas, libres de poder expresar el amor que se habían tenido por tanto tiempo. El inmenso amor que se tenían Ushio Kazama y Sumika Murasame era respetado y admirado por la mayoría de sus amigos, en especial aquellos que sufrieron todo el proceso para lograrlo, como Tomoe y Miyako. Les era un gusto reunirse mínimo una vez al mes con el grupo, porque aunque el tiempo pasara la amistad que habían forjado se mantenía tan fuerte como siempre.

Ushio y Sumika no se veían mucho más seguido que eso. La rubia tuvo que trasladarse a vivir con su abuela, y Sumika había decidido entrar a la Universidad a estudiar medicina deportiva, así además podía practicar karate a un nivel más profesional. Había llegado con su equipo hasta las nacionales, y sin bajar ni un poco su rendimiento en la carrera. Lo único que la distraía de sus obligaciones era el constante extrañar a su novia. A veces consideraba irónico que después de tanto tiempo que había intentado conquistar a Kazama, y luego que por fin ambas supieron que sentían lo mismo, se vieran tan poco. La llamaba todas las noches, por supuesto. Era un acuerdo que tenían casi que por contrato, porque Ushio no la perdonaba si lo olvidaba.

La rubia también la extraña muchísimo, por supuesto. No había día que no deseara que Sumika estuviera con ella tanto como lo hacían en la escuela. Por el momento tenía un trabajo de medio tiempo en una tienda de ropa, y el resto del día se dedicaba a cuidar a su abuela. Se aburría bastante, y aunque había logrado hacer un par de amigas en el trabajo, no era lo mismo. Siempre se sentía algo reprimida, por más que sus amigas casi que eran fans de su relación con la pelinegra. Simplemente no era lo mismo.

Por lo menos mañana ya le tocaba viajar para ver a Sumi-chan. Ya tenía el boleto de tren listo, y la ansiedad la tenía algo distraída, cosa que notaron sus clientes. Por suerte no hubo muchos, así que no hubo la oportunidad para que le llamaran la atención. Sonrió suavemente, dichosa por dentro. Solo quería llegar allá y abrazarla.

-Ushio-chan, tu teléfono está sonando hace un rato ya. ¡Despierta, eh! Ponme algo de atención. – La chica le dio un par de golpecitos en la frente a la rubia para que le hiciera caso.

- ¿Eh…? ¡Ah, claro! – Avanzó rápidamente hasta su bolso para coger el teléfono, pero se quedó helada al ver de quién se trataba.

-¿Ushio-chan…? ¿No vas a coger la llamada? –

El número que le llamaba era el de la casa de Sumika. Era extraño, porque Sumika siempre la llamaba desde su móvil, así que asumía que llamada debía ser de Noe-san o el padre de Sumika. Ellos nunca llamaban…así que eso solo podía significar que algo había pasado.

-¿…diga? – Alcanzó a responder justo antes de colgaran.

-¡Ushio-chan! Por el amor de Dios, que suerte que te encuentro. –Era la voz de Noe-san, no había duda.

-¿Noe-san? Tanto tiempo si oír de usted, ¿…pasó algo? – La voz de Ushio se notaba levemente nerviosa.

-S-sí…bueno, lo que pasa es que Sumika-chan tuvo un accidente hoy en una contienda de karate. Su contrincante usó un truco sucio, y cuando todos pensábamos que la pelea había terminado, se las ingenió para poder darle una patada directo en la nuca. Cayó inconsciente, y ahora está en el hospital. Sentí que debías saberlo…-

-¡¿Qué?! S-Sumi-chan…Noe-san, iré de inmediato para allá, pediré permiso en el trabajo. Le pediré a mi hermano que cuide a mi abuela por hoy. Tengo que verla. –

-Todos nosotros estaremos en el hospital, te llamaré si hay alguna noticia mientras viajas.- Y la llamada acabó.

La rubia miró su reloj de pulsera de inmediato, y comprobó que solo le quedaba media hora de turno.

-Kaede-chan, ¿podrías cubrirme en lo que queda de turno? Es una emergencia…

-Le pasó algo a tu novia, ¿no? No pude evitar escuchar. Adelante, ve, yo hablaré con el jefe si es que pregunta por ti.

-Te lo agradezco, ¡nos vemos!-

Partió rápidamente hacia su casa, y por suerte ya tenía sus cosas empacadas para el viaje de mañana. Le avisó de la situación a su abuela, y partió en el próximo tren que alcanzó justo a tiempo.

No recibió ni una sola llamada de Noe-san durante el transcurso del viaje. Asumía que por lo menos eso significaba que Sumika estaba estable, pero aquello no le bajó la preocupación. Se fue todo el viaje mirando por la ventana, y maldiciendo que la máquina no avanzara más rápido.

Por suerte la estación quedaba solo a dos cuadras del hospital, así que apenas llegó, acudió rápidamente al hospital. En la recepción estaba toda la familia de Sumika. Ushio los saludó a todos con una reverencia, porque no tenía tiempo para ir uno por uno. El padre de Sumika le indicó que la pelinegra seguía inconsciente, pero si quería, podía pasar. No habían tenido restricciones acerca de eso. Les dejó las maletas a ellos, y entró a la habitación de su novia cuidando de no hacer mucho ruido. Se sentó a la orilla de la cama, junto a ella, y le acarició suavemente la frente.

-Sumi-chan…ya vine a verte. S-Sumi-chan, ¿…no me dirás nada? – Sonrió débilmente, y se inclinó para besarle la mejilla.

-¿…eh? ¿Qué pasó? –La voz de Sumika se escuchó de pronto, aunque algo rasposa.

-¡Sumi-chan! –Ushio sonrió ampliamente, y abrazó a su amada de inmediato.

-¡O-Oye, que me duele! De todos modos, ¿quién eres tú? No recuerdo haberle dado la confianza de abrazarme así a nadie, apártate por favor. – Kazama se quedó sorprendida, y se apartó apenas para verle al rostro.

-¿Sumi-chan? ¿De qué hablas? Como que no me has dado…-

-Ya te dije. No tengo idea quién eres.

_Continuará._

_Bueno, no tengo idea si seguiré esta idea. Es el primer fic que escribo de Sasameki Koto, espero que les guste. Veré si actualizo en los próximo días. ¡Los reviews son siempre bienvenidos! Se aceptan sugerencias siempre._

_Bye~_


	2. ¿Recuerdos alterados?

**Disclaimer: Sasameki Koto no me pertenece, esto es solo ficción a partir de su historia.**

**Capítulo 2.**

**¿Recuerdos alterados?**

La tarde se le había hecho una eternidad. Solo entonces se daba cuenta de lo incómodo que podían ser los asientos de los hospitales. Le dio una nueva mirada a su reloj, había pasado una hora ya. Hundió el rostro entre ambas manos, y cerró los ojos. Con un poco de esperanza esperaba que al abrir los ojos descubriría que estaba de vuelta en la tienda, y que todo lo que había pasado había sido un sueño producto de la ansiedad por ver a su novia.

Pero al abrir los ojos seguía ahí, en una sala llena de personas…algunas en silla de ruedas, otras con vendajes, otros, como ella, solo esperando. Noe-san estaba a su lado, pero hace rato ya que le había dicho que no tenía ganas de hablar. La ama de llaves de los Murasame conocía lo suficiente a la rubia como para saber cuando debía dejarla en paz, así que solo la acompañaba en silencio.

¿Por qué tardaban tanto? No, que se tardaran lo que fuera necesario, con tal de que lograran que Sumika volviera a sus cabales. Se mordió el labio inferior, y contuvo las ganas de llorar que le vinieron de golpe. Nunca le había gustado llorar en público.

Murasame-san, ya tenemos el diagnóstico de su hija- El doctor había llegado, y Ushio levantó la cabeza de inmediato en su dirección. Se aguantó la avalancha de preguntas que tenía porque prefería dejar que el doctor hablara.

¡Doctor! ¿Está bien? Esta niña, siempre le he dicho que nunca le de la espalda a un oponente hasta que se retire de la lona…-

No se preocupe, Murasame-san. Sumika-san se encuentra bien, por suerte el golpe solo causó una hemorragia leve que pudimos controlar de inmediato. Tendrá que permanecer en reposo por 5 días, y le pediré que no practique nada de karate por un par de semanas. Si recibe otro golpe ahí, podría complicarse. Eso…y bueno, lo más grave es que al parecer padece de un cuadro de amnesia. No parece ser muy grave, hablé con ella y recuerda bien a su familia, me los describió en detalle, y parecía no comprender por qué la interrogaba tanto. Sin embargo…- Ushio se puso de pie de pronto, y dio unos pasos hacia el doctor.

Doctor, a mi no me recuerda…y…bueno, nos conocemos hace unos años ya, y somos bastante cercanas…n-no me explico que…no me recuerde…- La voz se le quebró un poco, aguantaba las lágrimas lo más que podía. A pesar de que le alegraba que la amnesia no fuera tan grave, muy en el fondo le dolía que la razón por la cual no la recordaba era que quizás nunca había sido tan importante para Sumika como ella creyó. Aquello le agitó un poco el corazón, y le vino la sensación de angustia directo a la garganta.

Señorita…la verdad, no sé que decirle. Esto será temporal, eso se lo puedo asegurar. Seguramente Sumika-san recuerda a su familia porque son los recuerdos más arraigados que tiene, desde bebé…hay un registro mucho más profundo, sin importar cuan cercanas hayan sido ustedes. Probablemente pase lo mismo con sus demás amigos, solo debe tener paciencia, no debe presionarla a recordar.-

Y-ya veo…está bien…lo siento, es solo que…nunca pensé que esto pudiese llegar a pasar…-

Nadie espera que le pasen estas cosas a las personas que quiere, ¿no? Bueno, le daremos el alta a esta chiquilla, así que ya pueden ir a verla. Veo que le han traído algo de ropa, así que sería bueno que se la lleven. – Luego hizo una leve reverencia con la cabeza, y dejó a la familia.

Ushio se quedó mirando el suelo mientras los demás pasaban a caminar hacia el pasillo que llevaba a la habitación de la karateka. El señor Murasame la veía preocupado, al igual que sus otros 3 hijos. Noe-san se acercó a la rubia para darle un par de palmaditas en la espalda, y le ofreció una sonrisa leve para que fuera con ellos.

-Anda, seguro que si la cuidas conmigo por estos días, ya te recuerda. No te deprimas así, a Sumika no le gustaría ver a Ushio-chan con esa cara.-

Finalmente levantó la cabeza, y asintió, con una sonrisa medio forzada. Entendía que la mayor tenía razón, y que no ganaba nada quedándose ahí a lamentarse. Sumika se había esforzado innumerables veces por ella, y ahora era su turno. Solo tendría que cuidar con no ser tan melosa para no asustarla.

Al llegar a la habitación, se quedó detrás de la familia mientras veía como entre todos hacían bromas sobre lo ocurrido. Le daba mezcla de sentimientos ver a la pelinegra hablar como siempre con su familia…le daban más ganas de acercarse y abrazarla fuertemente, y que le correspondiera. Cuando pensó eso, levantó la mirada para verle con un deje de esperanza, y justo su mirada se encontró con la de ella. Se sonrojó por lo violento de aquello, por lo repentino, pero aquello se le apagó al instante que vino el comentario de la otra.

-¿Y ella quién es? ¿qué está haciendo aquí? Hace un rato vino a verme y me abrazó…- Ushio apretó los labios, y bajó la mirada mientras se tragaba las lágrimas con todas sus fuerzas.

-Bueno, Sumika…ella es Ushio-chan. Kazama Ushio, ¿no la recuerdas? Son amigas desde hace años…- El padre de la karateka se llevó una mano a la nuca, mientras sonreía un poco nervioso. No sabía si soltarle así nada más que además eran novias, en parte porque a el le costaba aceptarlo aún, y en parte porque podía ser una información un poco fuerte para la otra para saber de la nada.

-¿Kazama…Ushio? ¿Amigas…? –Se llevó una mano hasta la frente, y masajeó un poco, intentado hacer memoria. –No, no lo pillo…- Luego dirigió la mirada hacia Kazama, expresión apenada. –Oye, disculpa por lo de antes. Es…raro, de pronto darte cuenta que no recuerdas personas…menos si somos amigas desde hace tiempo. Pareces una buena chica. –

-Oh, no hay problema…sé que no es algo que quisiste que pasara, así que…no te preocupes por eso. —

-Sumika-chan, Ushio-chan se ha ofrecido para ayudar a cuidarte en estos días, ¡así que así seguro la recuerdas! –Kazama sonrió por ello, pero el sonrojo no lo pudo evitar, de nuevo, por lo repentino.

-¿Eh? Pero si me siento bien, ni que me hubiese roto algo. Estaré bien, no es necesario. –

-No seas malagradecida, y no insistas. Ella se quedará con nosotros estos días. Viajó especialmente para verte, no seas descortés.-

Ante eso, realmente no tuvo nada más que replicar. Bajó la cabeza, y la sonrisa en el rostro de Ushio se desvaneció por la reacción de la otra. No se esperaba aquello, a pesar de que le habían dicho que habían sido amigas de hace tiempo…

El camino hacia la casa de Sumika fue relativamente tenso. Nadie hablaba en el auto, y Ushio no dejaba de dar miradas nerviosas en dirección a la pelinegra, lo que no pasó desapercibido para esta, la cual ya no sabía que pensar. Aquella chica le estaba comenzando a molestar, y no sabía si podría aguantarla durante los próximos días.

El auto se detuvo de golpe, y tras las replicas de los pasajeros, todos bajaron y se adentraron a la casa. Noe-san ayudó a Ushio con sus maletas, mientras que los hermanos procuraban repetirle el mensaje del doctor a Sumika. Luego le preparó la habitación a la pelinegra, y le pidió a la rubia que le llevara un bocadillo a Sumika, con un guiño cómplice. Esta asintió, y le llevó la bandeja con galletas y las cosas para preparar el té.

Se encontró a la pelinegra mirando detenidamente la foto de ambas que guardaba con cuidado en el escritorio, y nuevamente masajeándose la sien. Suspiró, y recién al voltearse se dio cuenta de la presencia de la otra, se sonrojó un poco porque seguro la había visto viendo la foto, y se paró frente a la mesa para luego sentarse frente a ella.

-No tenías por qué molestarte…ya dije que no estoy inválida, ya podía hacerlo yo.

-No seas tan terca, ya que estoy aquí al menos déjame entretenerme atendiéndote, ¿no crees?

-¿Eh? N-no creo que esté bien. Mira, sé que se supone que somos amigas y todo eso…pero en este momento para mi eres una extraña. Se siente raro que te preocupes tanto por mí.

-…Lo sé, pero, ¿no sería mentir si te tratara de forma diferente que antes de tu accidente? No tengo por qué tratarte de otra forma, para mí, Sumi-chan es Sumi-chan, aunque…no me recuerde…

-¿Sumi-chan? ¿estás en primaria o qué? –

Sonrió leve por eso, por más que debería sentirse insultada, pero algo muy parecido le había dicho la otra años atrás. –Yo te tengo muchísimo cariño, así que es solo normal para mí dirigirme hacia ti con cariño. Nunca cambiarás…cuando llevábamos poco de conocernos, me dijiste lo mismo. Y te rehusaste a llamarme por mi nombre. Sumi-chan es así.

-¿Ah? Q-q-qué…- Se sonrojó un poco por eso, más que nada por sentirse una persona terriblemente predecible. De alguna forma, se sentía en desventaja frente a la chica que tenía en frente…y no le gustaba sentirse detrás de nadie. Era competitiva, en todo aspecto.

-Así que…Kazama, ¿no? –

-¡Senpai! – Y de pronto una chica de cabello negro largo recogido en una cola entró de golpe en la habitación.

-M-Mayu-chan, ¿qué sucede?- Ushio se quedó helada al oír que la otra reconocía a la menor. ¿La reconocía a ella y no…?

-¡Senpai, me enteré de su accidente y me vine de inmediato del dojo! ¿Está bien…?- Se sentó junto a Sumika, y puso ambas manos sobre sus piernas, aún vestía el traje de karate.

-Estoy bien, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.- Llevó una mano hacia una de las de la otra y la apretó. El gesto no pasó desapercibido para ninguna de las otras dos, Mayu estaba completamente roja, y Ushio estaba casi que pálida.

-T-tú... ¿la recuerdas? –

-¡Por supuesto! ¿Cómo iba a olvidar a mi novia?-

_Continuará._


	3. Heridas múltiples

**Disclaimer: Sasameki Koto no me pertenece, de ninguna forma.**

**Heridas múltiples.**

La noche cayó, pero Sumika no estaba en su habitación. Acordó dar un paseo con Mayu por los alrededores mientras iban a comprar unas cosas que encargó Noe-san. La más alta miró con una sonrisa ladina a su acompañante, le divertía ver lo especialmente tímida que estaba esa noche. Caminaba tiesa, y tenía la cabeza baja, mirada fija en sus pies, roja hasta las orejas.

"Si sigues andando así, puedes chocar con algo, o con alguien. ¿Te ocurre algo? Puedes contármelo si quieres." La mano de Sumika fue a encontrar una de las de la menor, acostumbrada como estaba a hacerlo ya, esta vez intentado traspasarle un poco de confianza.

"¿E-eh? Sempai…" Mayu no retiró la mano, solo levantó la vista, su rostro parecía que iba a reventar por lo rojo que estaba. Luego bajó rápidamente la vista hasta su mano y la de Sumika, y se detuvo ahí. _¿Acaso así de acostumbrada estaba a hacer esas cosas con Kazama-sempai? _Sinceramente, no sabía si estar feliz o celosa. Suspiró, la más alta viéndola intrigada.

"Definitivamente te ocurre algo…"

"¡No pasa nada!" El cambio fue abrupto, y Sumika tuvo que retroceder un par de pasos por ello. La menor hizo una reverencia, y se quedó así, viendo al piso, a la distancia entre las piernas de ambas.

"…Yo…estoy muy feliz de poder estar con Sumika-sempai. E-es por eso que no puedo estar tranquila…" Aquello no se lo esperó la mayor. Le provocó una mezcla entre sorpresa y ternura. Llevó una mano hasta la cabeza de la otra, y la paseo entre los cabellos oscuros de Mayu.

"Eso debería decirlo yo. Tenía muchas ganas de verte." Luego la caricia se volvió un abrazo, fuerte, doloroso para la menor.

"Sempai…" Por suerte no la estaba mirando, ya que no pudo contener las lágrimas por mucho más. Aquello era demasiado, recibir afecto de su sempai…pero que realmente no era dirigido a ella. Era imposible no derramar lágrimas, cuando lo que había anhelado durante tanto tiempo que pasara, estaba pasando…pero de esta manera. No, no podía estar feliz. Y el abrazo de Sumika tenía el efecto completamente distinto que el que buscaba, que era confortarla.

······································································································································································································································

Ushio's POV.

_¿Por qué tardarán tanto? Dijeron que solo irían de compras, pero el mercado no está lejos de aquí. Chequé mi reloj por quinta vez en ese rato, y luego me acosté un rato sobre la cama de la habitación de huéspedes. _

_Si lo pienso…esta es la primera vez que estoy en esta habitación. Las otras veces que me había quedado en casa de Sumi-chan siempre dormíamos juntas en su habitación. Siempre que estaba triste por alguna razón…prefería quedarme con Sumi-chan. Ella siempre me ha protegido. Es por eso que siempre sentí que era solo normal haberme encariñado con ella, y luego…bueno, verla como mujer. ¿Eh? ¿Y ahora por qué estoy llorando…? Si…sé y entiendo que lo que está pasando con Sumi-chan es temporal, y que fue un accidente…que Mayu-chan está tan sorprendida como yo de la confusión de mi novia, pero…no puedo evitar pensar que ahora puede estar tomándole la mano…viéndola con el cariño que solía verme a mí. Y…no puedo hacer nada al respecto, solo puedo esperar…_

_Preferí sentarme, y me sequé las lágrimas. Puede que ya vengan de vuelta, y no podría verlas con rastros de lágrimas…nunca he querido que Sumi-chan me vea así. _

_Nunca quisiera verla triste._

_Me asomé por la ventana, para ver si encontraba rastro de ellas, y…_

·········································································································································································································································

Mayu's POV

_N-no. No puede ser…no así…pero aunque no lo quiero…_

_Siento que todo a mi alrededor se ha detenido. Alcé la vista para ver a sempai y corroborar que ella seguía ahí conmigo. No…no hay forma de que esté soñando. Esta tibieza…esta tibieza no puede ser soñada. Aún así, hay algo áspero…probablemente labios partidos. Debe ser por el frío, sempai, ¿tiene frío?_

_Oh, no…_

_Los labios de sempai se movieron de nuevo, están buscando respuesta…p-pero esta es la primera vez para mí, no quiero estropearlo…lentamente, temiendo romper más aún los labios de sempai, me aventuré a responder ese beso. Ah…sempai, ¿por qué? Que afortunada es Kazama-sempai…si la besas, así…siempre. _

_Cuando recuperes la memoria, ¿Cómo se supone que te vea? No creo que pueda, después de esto…Sempai, deténgase. Si no soy yo a quién dirige este beso, no quiero…_

_No quiero tener que alejarme de usted, no…_

_Por fin se separó. Me siento lo peor por extrañar la sensación, o por haber deseado que aquel beso durara aunque fueran unos 5 segundos más. Esto está mal, está terrible. Ni siquiera podré ver a Kazama-sempai sin morirme de vergüenza…_

"**Mayu, te quiero mucho."**

_No, sempai, no es a mi quién quiere…no me diga esas palabras con esa mirada…no quiero que ninguna parte de mi se lo crea. _

"_Lo siento, debo irme." Ah, mierda, dejé todas mis cosas dentro del dojo. Da igual, vendré por ellas en otro momento. Sumika-sempai me ve con dolor en sus ojos, la he herido. Pero ella también me ha herido a mí. Solo debo seguir corriendo, y esperar que no me siga, ¿ella seguiría a Kazama-sempai?_

_Muy tarde, escucho los pasos detrás de mí. Pero, oh no, sempai, no dejaré que me venzas tan fácil, esta será nuestro round definitivo, en velocidad te puedo equiparar. _

································································································································································································································

"¿Ushio-chan? ¿Ushio-chan?" Noe-san llamaba a la puerta, pero estaba trabada, y la susodicha no respondía, por más que insitían.

La única respuesta obtenida esa noche fueron los sollozos, nada más.

_No, no quería que me vieran ni escucharan llorar, pero no puedo evitarlo. Necesito llorar, __**quiero**__ llorar._

Continuará.


End file.
